Lynne 2
by claublack
Summary: 2º parte. La vida le ha dado otra oportuniudad a Lynne... empezar de nuevo... hacer y decidir o correcto... ¿Que es lo que deberia pensar exactamente de James Norrington?
1. De vuelta

Senti que todo me dolia

Esta es la segunda parte de mi cuento "Lynne". Antes de todo, gracias a las personas que leyeron la 1° parte, ojala que esta les guste. A continuación, antes de empezar con el primer capitulo, hare un resumen de lo ocurrido hasta ahora.

Lynne era una chica joven que vivia en Port Royal. Estaba enamorada del comodoro Norrington. Ella era ingenua y viva, llena de esperanzas e ilusiones. Pero ese amor le llevo a hacer cosas que jamás pensaría que haria. Se hizo amiga de Elizabeth Swanm para poder hacercarse al comodoro, y Elizabeth, a su vez, para poder interactuar con Will Turner, a quien amaba. Las cosas no salieron muy bien, pues fue el teniente Gillette quien le pidio el matrimonio a Lynne y, en cambio, el comodoro a Elizabeth. Ninguna aceptaron, pero tampoco rechazaron, lo que conllevo grandes peligros. Al final, Lynne acabó rechazando a Gillette, y confesando que amaba a Norrington. Cuando el comodoro fue rechazado por Elizabeth, y enterado de su inminente boda con Will, y que Lynne habia estado de por medio, no se le ocurrio otra cosa que hablar con ella... Desgraciadamente delante de su madre. Al enterarse esta de toda la verdad, encero a su hija en el desvan... Hasta que Lynne se escapo, para encontrarse a su madre muerta.

Y hasta ahí la historia. Lynne ha vuelto a empezar dE nuevo. ¿Que elegira? Tiene la oportunidad de ser otra persona y no cometer el mismo error, pero... ¿Es James Norrington un error? ¡Leed y sabreis! Dejad reviews con vuestraas opiniones y espero que os guste

1- De vuelta

Sentí que todo me dolía. Todo absolutamente. Sentía como me dolía hasta la uña del dedo meñique de mi pie. Afortunadamente, no todo el cuerpo me dolía igual, pues lo que mas lo hacían era en mi cabeza, que la sentía como fuera del cuerpo, y mi pecho, como algo que me lo aprisionaba y que no me dejaba respirar. Me costo trabajo abrir los ojos, como si me pesaran los parpados. Pero los conseguí abrir. Estaba en una estancia mas o menos grande, que veía por primera vez. Me consto trabajo girar el cuello para observarlo todo bien. Unos débiles rayos de luz entraban por unas ventanas al final de la habitación e iluminaba todas las camas que ella contenía. En efecto, parecía que estaba en una enfermería. Había conseguido salir de aquel asqueroso agujero y había vivido para contarlo, o eso parecía. Entonces vi que había una mujer, al fondo, que me miro al ver que había despertado, y se acercó a mi con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Por fin se ha despertado la dormilona!-exclamo la mujer.- ¿Cómo os sentís? Contenta de despertar ya, ¿no?- su voz me llego un poquito retumbona, pero la entendí bien.

-Creo que... estoy bien, gracias-conteste. La mujer me seguía sonriendo.

-¡Y mejor que os vais a poner! Lleváis dos días inconsciente , y el que os halláis despertado ya ha sido un buen y gran paso-me explico. La observe mientras se movía de aquí a allá, a mi alrededor, mientras yo no sabia muy bien lo que hacia.

-¿He estado... dos días inconsciente?-pregunte.

-Si... pero seguro que han sido reparadores para ti. Os habéis despertado a tiempo. Y sois afortunada. Habéis sido muy mimada-dijo sin dejar de hacer sus cosas.

-¿Mimada? ¿Por qué decís eso?-volvi a preguntar y la mujer se paro a mi lado, con sus sonrisa. De repente no me pareció tan mayor como yo creía.

-Bueno... últimamente no hemos tenido muchos pacientes y además... han venido a visitarte varias personas repetidas veces-me contesto. Se me ilumino el rostro. La mujer dio una palmada- ¡Valla! Tienes mejor aspecto... cuando te encontramos parecíais un cadáver, chiquilla, pero ahora me doy cuenta de que sois muy guapa-me piropeo. Ahora mismo eso no me importaba.

-¿He tenido visita? ¿De quien?

-Bueno... creo que será mejor que sea una sorpresa, ¿no? Esa persona me dijo que vendría hoy, y se que lo hará. Estaba muy preocupada por vos...-me dijo. Valla, alguien, o "alguienes" me habían venido a visitar con insistencia... Se acordaban de mi...

-¿Qué me paso, señora? ¿Cómo me encontraron?-le pregunte. El rostro de la mujer se ensombreció un poco.

-Hay, cariño... tengo una noticia muy mala que daros... Veréis, vuestra madre estaba esperando un recado de unas telas que había encargado, y bueno, el hombre, fue a la casa, por la tarde, pero nadie le abrió. Volvió a la noche, y mas de lo mismo. A la mañana siguiente fue otra vez, y no volvió a obtener respuesta, y ya se preocupo, pues no había ningún ruido en el interior de la casa. Entonces decidió entrar y... os encontró a vos... y a vuestra madre. Nosotros creímos que estabas muerta, pero afortunadamente vivías, aunque pendías de un hilo... en cambio vuestra madre...-la mujer no quiso seguir hablando. Estaba seguro, mi madre había muerto.- Lo siento mucho, querida.

-No se disculpe-le dije, seria.- Mi madre me tuvo encerrada durante... no se cuanto en el ático. Su muerte fue mi... salvación.- le explique. Parecía que no quería saber mucho de eso.- ¿Me puede dar agua, por favor?-le perdí. Tenia la boca seca.

-Claro, señorita.-dijo la mujer volviendo a sonreír y me trajo un gran baso de agua fresca- Vais a tener que pasar algunos días aquí. No podéis salir, estáis demasiado débil. Y tenéis que descansar, descansar mucho y beber mucha agua. Estáis deshidratada- me dijo mientras bebía. Me dio unas cuantas instrucciones mas que yo apenas escuche, pues estaba pensando en la visita... a parte de ella, de quien fuera esa persona, quería preguntarle cosas que no me atrevía a preguntarle a esa mujer...

Poco rato después me sentí muy cansada, como si en pocos minutos hubiera consumido toda mi energía, y me volví a dormir. Estuve vagando por los sueños no se cuanto tiempo, hasta queme desperté, por un ruido. Abrí los ojos, soñolienta pero sin sueño ya, y vi que la enfermera estaba al fondo de la habitación, y hablaba con alguien. Mire a las ventanas. Estaban cerradas y todas las velas encendidas. Debía de ser de noche. Había estado durmiendo todo el día. Entonces vi como la enfermera se acercaba.

-Oh lo dije, querida... tenéis visita-me dijo y mire, detrás de ella, para ver quien ella. La figura alta, esbelta y bella de Elizabeth Swann se materializo detrás de la enfermera y se acercó a mi.

-¡Lynne!-exclamo la chica y se acercó corriendo y me abrazo.-Oh, Lynne. Que alegria volver a verte, que alegría de que estéis bien- la chica se aparto de mi. Le intente dar mi mejor sonrisa.

-Solo espero... no haberme perdido mucho-dije, bromeando.

-Jejeje, veo que estáis mejor. Cuando recibí la noticia... Lynne casi me muero. Creíamos que estabais en Inglaterra...

-¿Inglaterra?-pegunte, totalmente sorprendida.

-Si, vuestra madre nos dijo eso. Que vos y vuestra tía habíais vuelto a Inglaterra. Y no me lo pude creer... nadie se lo creyó...-dijo, triste. ¿A quien se refería con ese "nadie"?- Sabes, ahora que se sabe la verdad todo el mundo esta consternado, porque, bueno... salio a la luz toda la verdad y...

-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado encerrada, Elizabeth?-le pregunte.

-Desde la ultima vez que os vi... dos años y tres meses-me respondió. Dios mío... dos años y tres meses...

-Y cuéntame cosas nuevas ha pasado...-dije, para intentar no pensar mucho.

-Bueno... el dia que me dijo tu madre que os habíais vuelto a Inglaterra...- la chica sonrió. Algo bueno había pasado- Era para invitaros a mi boda con Will-dijo.

-¿Os habéis casado con Will? ¡Enhorabuena!-exclame, sonriente y feliz con ella.

-Me hubiera gustado que hubierais venido. La verdad es que no fue lo mismo sin ti... te eche mucho de menos...-la chica me volvió a abrazar.

-Y... ¿Gillette?-le pregunte, intentando evitar a Norrington... o que ella sacara el tema.

-Oh, Gillette se caso al año siguiente. Si te digo la verdad, mejor que no le vuelvas a dirigir la palabra, por estupido e hipócrita. Ha estado diciendo durante estos años cosas muy feas... Pero ignórale, es un niño chico-me dijo. Entonces no lo pude soportar mas, y como con indiferencia dije:

-¿Y Norrington? ¿También estuvo contando chismes sobre mi?

-La verdad es que... he visto a Norrington muy muy poco desde que me case. Y en estos años, cada vez que lo he visto, estaba cada vez mas deteriorado. Tengo varias teorías...una es por mi, porque me case con Will, y la otra... es por ti.

-¿Por mi?-pregunte, decidida a saberlo fuera lo que fuera.

-Cuando se entero de que os habiais marchado a Inglaterra... supongo que se sintió un poco culpable-me explico, pero no me pareció una razón suficiente de peso.- Pero no ha vuelto a casarse... y realmente, no se que mujer querría , pues se ha vuelto muy taciturno y huraño. Todavía no sabe que habéis aparecido, pues ha estado en la mar. Pasa mas tiempo que nunca navegando, pero volverá mañana.- la chica me miro a los ojos- Lynne, ¿Seguís sintiendo algo por el?- no supe que decir. Durante todo el tiempo que había estado perdida, me había jurado a mi misma olvidarme y odiar a ese hombre, pero estaba segura de que cuando lo viera... todo cambiaria. Y había algo dentro de mi que lo deseaba. Asentí lentamente.

Próximo capitulo: "Perdoname"


	2. perdóname

Elizabeth estubo un buen rato conmigo

Capitulo 2: "Perdóname"

Elizabeth estuvo un buen rato conmigo. Me comento que estaba embarazada de tres meses. La felicite efusivamente. Se fue bien entrada la noche, y también pude ver a Will, que la vino a recoger. Luego quedamos en que al día siguiente iríamos al funeral de mi madre. Acepte, solo por que quería ver la luz del sol que no veían desde hacia dos años. La enfermera dijo que no había problemas, aunque estaba bastante débil todavía, pero si no hacia ningún esfuerzo excesivo, no pasaría nada.

A las cinco del día siguiente ella volvió. Para entonces yo ya me había preparado y la esperaba con impaciencia. No era, ni muchos menos, por ir al funeral de mi madre, sino por salir a la calle, ver a otras personas, poder andar, que la brisa me diera en la cara y ver el sol. Sobre todo ver el sol. Pero no fue muy agradable. Elizabeth y yo salimos de la enfermería y, a pesar de que llevaba un sombrero y una sombrilla, no podía ver nada. Estaba escandilada. Todo me cegaba, incluso mi pálida piel. Mis manos brillaban. Supongo que Elizabeth no ve vio buena cara, y me propuso volver, pero me negué. Me cogi de su brazo, como lo solía hacer ella, y empezamos a andar. Mis pasos eran débiles, cortos y torpes. Tuve que fiarme de Elizabeth, pues ella me guiaba. Tardamos un buen rato en llegar al cementerio, porque a demás tuve que parar un par de veces para descansar. Elizabeth no dejaba de mirarme preocupada.

Llegamos al cementerio. Fuimos poco a poco, andando por la hierba, hasta que llegamos al que era el supuesto lugar donde iban a enterrar a mi madre. Digo supuesto porque no estaba muy segura de que fuera ese. Habían unas diez personas que parecían que no sabían la historia real, pues al acercarme, me daron besos y abrazos.

-Lo siento mucho, Lynne, de verdad-me dijo una, a punto de llorar. ¿Era una broma? Otra me empezó a contar cuanto la conocía y esas cosas, pero Elizabeth consiguió apartarme de ellas. Yo no había abierto la boca todavía para nada, y dado en el estado que estaba, temía que no saliera ningún sonido por ella.

-No te preocupes. Todo va a salir bien-me decía Elizabeth para tranquilizarme. La ceremonia empezó, y fue ahí cuando mis oídos se cerraron para no oir nada. No me interesaba nada. Me daba igual donde mi madre estuviera ahora. Yo por fin era libre, aunque… Mi salud no era muy buena, por no decir que era mala. Me sentía inservible y con un estado de animo por los suelos. Aunque, si lo pensaba… Puede que supiera el motivo de por que en estos dos últimos años y tres meses no hubiera muerto de pena, y era una esperanza, una ilusión… Era algo por lo que había vivido últimamente, y algo por lo que a la vez moriría. Era extraño. Estaba enferma. Estaba realmente enferma, pero no de algo físico. Era algo que yo no quería aceptar, algo que había rechazado para poder olvidar, algo que me segia todos los días y todas horas, y que lo mejor era olvidar. Definitivamente era lo mejor.

La ceremonia termino. Elizabeth no me soltó en todo momento. Las personas empezaron a marcharse.

-Lynne, mi padre… mi padre también os debe una disculpa. Os ha tratado mal y…-empezó a decir Elizabeth, pero hice un gesto con la mano, en señal de que no se preocupara. Hice un gesto porque no me salio la voz como temía.- La enfermera dijo que tenias que beber mucho agua. Debimos traer… Pero mejor que no fuerces la voz, porque sino estarás mas tiempo…

-James…

-¿Cómo?

-James-repetí, con una voz que, extrañamente, no salio de mi garganta. Fue como un suspiro de mas adentro y suave como la brisa. Algo maravilloso para un momento maravilloso. James Norrington venia, andando muy deprisa, ladera arriba pisando el césped hacia nosotras. Elizabeth se volvió a verle. Mi boca se torno en una primera gran sonrisa desde mi vuelta a la vida… Hasta que recordé su discurso… Y me lo recordaron sus ojos, sus ojos de fuego al acercarse. Se me borro la sonrisa.

-Señorita Kiping…-me dijo, y lo mas increíble, ignorando a Elizabeth. Auque mas increíble aun fue que se acercó a mi y me abrazo. Me quede paralizada, quieta, muda y ciega. Aunque sentía muy bien su cuerpo contra el mío. Y como me abrazaba, fuertemente. No comprendía… Si esos ojos de odio no eran para mi, ¿Para quién eran?- Señorita Kipling-volvió a repetir, separándose de mi. Ahora su mirada había cambiado. Era como la vez en que le dije secamente que Elizabeth no le amaba, a mi parecer, a punto de llorar, pero con una expresión en la cara fría y severa- Perdonadme, por favor Lynne, perdonadme, os lo ruego.- Estaba tan anonadada que mire a Elizabeth, sin saber que hacer, pero ella miraba también al comodoro.- Perdona mi estupidez, mi ingratitud, mi sequedad, pero por favor, perdonadme.

-Yo… no… yo no…-intente decir, pero la voz me salía ronca y confusa.

-Lynne no puede hablar. Esta enferma-dijo Elizabeth, creo que dándole mas dramatismo del que necesitaba. El hombre me miro, escrutándome, como si intentara encontrar mi enfermedad mirándome.

-¿Esta enferma? ¿Qué le pasa?-le pregunto a la joven.

-Esta muy débil. Tiene una dieta muy rígida de comida suave y además le daña mucho el sol- explico seriamente. Me hubiera encantado poder hablar- Hemos venido solo para el funeral, y nos tenemos que ir ya. Podría ser peligroso.

-Oh… pues, yo me tengo que ir. Acabo, hace unas horas, de llegar de mi viaje-el hombre me miro- Ire a veros, en cuanto pueda, de verdad, y espero que podamos hablar. Y que os mejoréis, por favor.- Asentí con la cabeza. Lo único que pude hacer. Y Elizabeth empezó a andar a mi lado, lentamente, mientras venia a la figura del comodoro, como nunca lo había visto, alado de la tumba de mi madre, mirando al suelo, triste, apesadumbrado y solo.

Próximo capitulo: Cambio de hogar.


	3. Cambio de hogar

3 Cambio de hogar

3 Cambio de hogar

Lo pase fatal pensando en como serian los días siguientes. La comida que tenia que comer era simple y repetitiva, y además no podía salir a la calle porque no podía andar todavía por mi misma. Y lo peor, por ahora el sol y yo no éramos compatibles.

Todo ese día no hice mas que darle vueltas a la cabeza pensando en un par de cosas, como la dieta y mis impedimentos. Pero claro estaba que no era eso lo que mayoritariamente me rondaba. De nuevo, las palabras de Norrington me habían dejado en vilo. Por un lado, su insistencia en perdonarme, decídelo de aquella manera que incluso me asuste, y por otra, su imagen y figura. Era como si el también hubiera estado encerrado. Lo que había dicho Elizabeth era cierto. Por no se sabe quien o que, el comodoro había cambiado en todos los aspectos. Iba mas desgarbado, taciturno y serio. Una imagen que me impacto mucho, porque el era tan alegre, a el le gustaba reír. Quizás el tuviera razón y había sido un error ayudar a Elizabeth... Pero no, ¡No! De todas maneras ella se hubiera negado. ¿Tanto le había afectado? Entonces, ¿por que quería perdonarme? Algo había pasado desde que fui encerrada, seguro, para que el comodoro hubiera querido esconderse del mundo, cambiar su vida, sus ánimos y su forma de ser, convirtiéndolo en alguien extraño para mi, y ya no se si tan de fiar...

Vino a verme a la mañana siguiente. La enfermera (que por fin me dijo su nombre, Lucy) me lo aviso antes de que me viera, y menos mal, pues estaba dormida y despeinada. Y afortunadamente tenia voz, aunque no podía alzarla, solo susurraría. Luego le di permiso para que lo hiciera pasar.

El hombre tenia el mismo aspecto de de abandono que el día anterior. Era extraño, porque no iba sucio ni mucho menos, pero a mi me daba esa impresión. Eso si, llevaba una gran sonrisa cuando me vio, lo que hizo que yo también le sonriera.

-¿como estáis?-me preguntó, arrodillándose junto a mi cama para ponerse a mi altura. Creo que nunca antes había hablado con el tan de cerca.

-Mejor que ayer, gracias- conteste, con el susurro.

-Me alegro muco-dijo y se saco, que tenia escondido, un pequeño ramo de flores- Es para ti, por recibirme y como agradecimiento y a la vez de arrepentimiento- El hombre me las tendió. Yo seguía sin comprender nada.

-Muchas gracias, señor... Pero no entiendo por que lo hace- dije.

-Bueno, también es porque os estáis mejorando. Y por que estáis a salvo. Y ayer os vi bastante bien. Veréis como poco a poco os recuperáis- me dijo, cambiando de tema. El nuevo Norrington me empezaba a asustar. Parecía nervioso y a la vez tenso y atento.

-Por favor...-intente alzar la voz, pero no pude- Necesito que me expliquéis lo que me contasteis ayer, el por que tengo que perdonaros- insistí. El hombre sonrió.

-Sois muy generosa, al ver que no me guardáis ningún rencor y que... Bueno...- Norrington no supo como seguir.- Os lo explicare si venís conmigo a mi casa.

-¡¿Perdón?!-exclame, un poco alto y me dolió la garganta.

-Si lo único que necesitáis es descansar, venid conmigo. Tendréis a todos mis sirvientes a vuestra disposición. Estaréis mejor que aquí. Por favor, no os neguéis, por favor-me dijo. No me podía creer lo que estaba oyendo... ¿yo? ¿A su casa? ¿Y me lo pedía por favor? Estaba empezando a marearme con todas las cosas que no comprendía.

-No se... No quiero causaros molestias. Además, no creo que la enfermera me deje...-dije sin querer dar una respuesta segura.

-Pues se lo preguntaré. Estaréis mejor allí. Os daré todo cuanto necesitéis- lo decía como si de ello dependiera su vida. Yo asentí. El me sonrió y se levanto, en busca de la enfermera. Dude que me dejara ir, pues solo había estado dos días aquí. Aunque, por otro lado, si lo mismo que hacia aquí lo podía hacer allí... Aunque en realidad estaba un poco asustada por el hombre, estaba desea do irme con el. Era inevitable, pero a pesar de todo _seguía amándole_. Ni los años me habían curado de esa tonta enfermedad, y si eso seguía, puede que creciera...

Norrington volvió, sonriente. Supuse la respuesta.

-Mañana puedo venir a recogeros. Me ha dado instrucciones para ti. Y vos solo tenéis que dejaros cuidar- me dijo, acercándose, volviéndose arrodillar y ¡oh!, me cogio mi mano derecha entre las suyas. Las tenia frías- Y, lo siento, pero no os dejare marchar hasta que estéis bien. ¿de acuerdo?- acepte como una autómata- Me hubiera gustado quedarme un poco mas, pero la enfermera me ha dicho que necesitáis dormir mas si mañana queréis venir conmigo. Así que...-se acercó lentamente mi mano derecha a su boca y me la beso- Cuídate, por favor- luego, la soltó, se puso de pie y se fue. Me quede mirándole hasta que se perdió de vista. Creo que hubiera necesitado repetir la escena dos o tres veces para comprender mas o menos lo comprensible. Acerqué mi mano derecha contra mi pecho. Cerré los ojos e intente recordar. Una vez... Y otra vez... Así hasta que me quede dormida. Extrañamente, esa noche soñé con algo muy bonito, aunque por desgracia no logre recordar a la mañana siguiente. Estaba de buen humor, a pesar y todo de que hacia mal tiempo, pues había amanecido gris y con lluvias poco fuertes. Por lo menos eso era un aliciente bueno para mis ojos y mi piel.

El comodoro me vino a buscar mas o menos temprano, en un carruaje, para que no tuviera que andar. Me sorprendió de que, el camino de mi cama a la puerta volvió a ser lento y torpe. Subí al carruaje, no sin despedirme de Lucy, y pusimos rumbo a la casa del comodoro. Este se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Os encontráis hoy mejor?-me pregunto.

-Si. Bueno, sigo estando cansada, pero me encuentro bien-le conteste. Estaba muy atento. Me hizo varias preguntas durante el viaje. Afortunadamente mi voz ya estaba perfectamente y no tuve ningún problema en contestarle. En realidad era agradable hablar con el, parecía muy interesado en todo.

Llegamos pronto a su casa, pues no estaba muy lejos. Cuando lo hicimos, había parado de llover. Me ayudo a bajar del carro y, a pesar de todos los mayordomos que estaban para ayudar, fuel el quien me acompaño a mi habitación.

-La enfermera me dijo que estarás unos días en cama, y luego tendrás que hacer deambulacion progresiva. Primero por la casa, y luego fuera. Lo mismo con el sol-me explico- Ahora vendrán unas sirvientas que os ayudaran a desvestiros y a entrar en la cama. Luego os prepararan algo de comer- el hombre se quedo esperando a que dijera algo.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Luego me sonrió y se fue. Me quede sola, sentada en la cama, esperando. ¿Quien me iba a decir que iba a estar aquí?¿Y además, por este motivo? ¿Cual seria la siguiente sorpresa de Norrington? ¿Se había vuelto loco? El me iba a contestar a todas mis preguntas. Y no mucho mas tiempo. Necesitaba una razón por la que quedarme en esa casa. Por una vez en mi vida, desconfiaba de el, cuando yo antes tocaría el fuego si el me dijese que no quema. En realidad no era realmente desconfianza. Por supuesto que podía quedarme si el no me dijera nada, pero necesitaba saber el porque. De quien era la culpa. Por que le tenia que perdonar, si era yo la que lo había hecho todo mal.

Próximo capitulo: Primeros pasos en la oscuridad


	4. Primeros pasos en la oscuridad

11

14. Primeros pasos en la oscuridad

1Fue solo cuando estuve lista, en la cama y almorzada, cuando el comodoro vino a mi habitación. Se sentó al borde de mi cama.

1-Tengo que ir al fuerte. Todavía no he archivado unos papeles del día anterior y necesito revisar unos contratos. Oh, y también tengo que revisar si han descargado todo, pero eso solo me llevara un momento, aunque también puedo avisar a Groves- me dijo, como si nada, contándome lo que tenia que hacer- Pero no os preocupéis, volveré para la cena.

1-No cenare hasta que no me deis vuestra respuesta-le dije. El hombre me miro y se quedo pensando durante un momento, luego dijo:11111

1-Por supuesto- y se volvió a poner de pie y se fue. Pensé en Elizabeth. Ella no sabia que yo estaba hache. ¿Que diría cuando se enterase? Me hubiera encantado hablar con ella, pero no sabia cuando lo haría. Y esperaba que pronto. Necesitaba una segunda opinión y que me aconsejara. ¿Y si había sido un error venir a esta casa? Ella misma había dicho que Norrington estaba extraño... ¡Pero no cuanto! Aunque por mi misma no pude pensar mucho, pues me dormí.

1Cuando desperté era de noche. No había ningún ruido en la casa. Parecía que había tenido un sueño tan profundo que ni las criadas me habían despertado... O a lo mejor era que no había llegado aun Norrington... Mas bien era lo segundo, pues media hora mas tarde de despertarme, escuche abrirse la puerta de la entrada, y el susurrar de una sirvienta y de un hombre, que juraría que era Norrington. Luego oi unos pasos hacia mi habitación. Me hice la dormida. Le iba a perdonar a Norrington que me contara lo que pasaba, pues por un lado estaba adormilada y puede que no lo entendiera bien, y por otro que mandaría a las sirvientas a hacer la cena a esas horas, y no quería que se molestasen. Sentí que alguien entro en mi habitación. Estuvo parado unos segundos y se fue. Abri los ojos para ver justamente el uniforme del comodoro. Luego los volví a cerrar, escuchando los pasos alejarse, unos susurros, mas pasos y silencio absoluto. Volví a abrir los ojos. No podía dormir y estaba muerta de hambre. Esperaría un rato y a lo mejor después iria a la cocina a robar algo y volvería. Y todo eso a oscuras, aunque mis ojos eran mas nocturnos que diurnos. Me puse de pie cuando el silencio era absoluto e incluso la casa parecía que dormía. Me tambalee un poco y empecé a andar. Me tuve que parar. No tenia fuerzas. No sabia si conseguiría llegar a la cocina , además de que solo suponía donde estaba. Di unos pasos mas y me detuve en el quicio de la puerta. Una tabla del suelo crujió, y me quede quieta como una estatua. Entonces lo escuche. En una lejanía, pero a la vez cerca, se escuchaban unos ruiditos repetidos. Provenían del interior de la casa, sin duda. No me quise asustar, pues no eran ruidos amenazadores, era algo débil y repetido. Provenía de la derecha. Empecé a andar, muy lentamente. Necesitaba saber lo que era o no dormiría tranquila. Poco a poco, el sonidito se fue haciendo mas intenso. Pero ni mucho menos era un sonido fuerte, sino que el silencio de la casa hacían que mis oídos se agudizaran mas. Entonces llegue al frente de una puerta, por donde provenía el sonido, para comprobar lo que yo pensaba. Eran sollozos. Sollozos ahogados de alguien. Alguien a quien puede que no quisiera que le escucharan. Lloraba y de vez en cuando respiraba entrecortadamente. Supuse que estaría sobre una almohada o algo para que el sonido saliera mas amortiguado. No se porque pero se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Empecé a andar, de vuelta, poco apoco ya cansada. No sabia si quería recordar lo que había oído. No sabia si quería afirmar lo que yo pensaba. Regrese a mi cama y me tumbe. ¿Que debía hacer ahora que sabia que el comodoro Norrington había estado llorando?

1

Próximo capitulo: Toda la verdad.


	5. toda la verdad

Perdoon!! Siento haber tardado tanto… pero he tenido algunos problemas con este capitulo. Aquí enta el real, el verdadero, entero…

Toda la verdad

Norrington entro en mi habitación a la mañana siguiente. Llevaba entre sus manos una bandeja.

-¿Como te encuentras? ¿Habéis dormido bien?- dijo poniendo en la mesilla de noche el objeto y acercándose a mi.

-Si, gracias. Bueno, estoy un poco hambrienta-conteste.

-Eso os pasa por ser testaruda.-dijo, a mi parecer, tratándome como una madre o algo asi...- Pero no os preocupéis, pues os voy a contar todo... mientras vos coméis- volvió la cabeza hacia la mesilla de moche y cogio una taza de lo que parecía café y me la entrego.- Bebed- le di un sorbito sin pensármelo. No se por que, pero me pareció el café mas rico que había bebido jamás. Luego el hombre me paso una tostada.

-Lo que yo os quería decir, creía que vos ya lo supondríais-empezó a decir, poniéndose serio- Pero como ya os he dicho, supongo que si no sabéis de que hablo, puede significar que me habéis perdonado, y os estoy eternamente agradecido.

-Pero, ¿Me lo vas a contar?-insistí.

-Si, claro-contesto- Pero vos seguid comiendo- le di un pequeño mordisco al pan- Veréis, en parte todo viene de antes, de antes de que vos...-no termino la frase- Y de hace unos dias. Yo... Vereis...- el hombre empezó a ponerse nervioso, he hizo que yo también lo estuviera. No me gustaban para nada ese tipo de discursos- Por mucho que yo halla amado a Elizabeth, nada es comparado con... Con lo que os hice.

-¿Me hicisteis?

-Lynne, me porte muy mal contigo, muy mal, y no solo aquel dia, sino antes también- empecé a entender.- Debes comprender que el amor me cegó, debo afirmar que si, te utilice para que convencieras a Elizabeth, que le di demasiadas espereranzas a Gillette sobre ti, pero que nunca antes en mi vida me he comportado asi como lo hice contigo aquel dia. Me presente en tu casa, nada mas enterarme de que Elizabeth se casaría con Will. Fui corriendo, sin hábeme parado antes a pensar. Fui dispuesto a descargar todo mi odio sobre vos, sin pensar en las consecuencias, y cuando me entere de que te habías ido del Caribe... Supe que había sido culpa mía. Me imagine un millón de cosas y me arrepentí de haberte hablado asi, porque si solo hubiera sido un rato después no lo hubiera hecho. A partir de ahí me aleje del mundo. Por un lado pensé que lo mejor era alejarme de Elizabeth, asi la olvidaría, y por otro alejarme de ti o todo lo que me recordara a ti, incluyendo Gillette. El fue muy cruel contigo. Hablaba mal de ti constantemente y había momentos en los que no podía soportarlo. Vuestra madre no me habría la puerta cuando sabia que era yo. Y entonces cada vez empecé a hacer

mas viajes, sin llevarme a Gillette, a veces de incluso meses. Y poco a poco creo que me fui recuperando, pero mas que recuperando fue convirtiéndome, convirtiéndome en otro ser mas frío. Incluso yo sabia que ya no era yo.

Entonces, dos años y tres meses de lo ocurrido, volvi a Port Royal. Había estado en Africa 4 meses. Llegue a mi casa, y me acosté. No entendía por que mis sirvientas estaban tan extrañas y susurraban entre si. Y a la mañana siguiente, a la hora del desayuno me lo contaron.-sus ultima palabras fueron un susurro. Quise decir algo, pero en seguida el me cojio de la mano, por la muñeca y me miro a los ojos- Lo siento, siento mucho lo que os paso, no me lo perdonare en la vida. Mis sirvientes dijeron que no sabían si habíais sobrevivido, pero le roge a Dios que asi fuera. Y fui en tu búsqueda. Cuando os vi, en lo alto de la colina, pálida y débil, sentí mas miedo que nunca al veros. Y me jure que tendríais que venir conmigo. Erais mi responsabilidad ahora. Os debo mucho. Y quiero y deseo que aceptéis estar conmigo. Por vos y por mi. Porque necesito ver que os recuperáis, necesito ver que sonreis. Debéis saber que estáis a salvo, y que el Norrington que vos dejasteis atrás volverá a la vida si estáis vos a mi lado- me miro unos segundos mas y luego me abrazo. El hombre se separo de mi con ojos empañados- Gracias por volver-se puso de pie- Por favor, no digais nada, todavía. Poco a poco. Terminaos el desayuno, yo volveré dentro de un rato.- me sonrió y se fue, un poco abrumado. Aunque abrumada estaba yo.

Próximo capitulo: Conocerme mejor


	6. Conocerme mejor

6 Conocerme mejor

Hubiera comprendido todo lo que me había dicho si hubiera ido acompañada por una declaración de amor, pero en cambio... Creo que desde el principio el mezclo las cosas, el dolor de unas y otras, y lo que le salio fue algo incomprensible que no pudo asimilar y al cual que encontró una solución... mas o menos absurda, aunque perfecta para mi. Me había relajado. No, no se había vuelto loco. Era el, pero con una coraza contra el dolor. Creo que los dos nos necesitábamos, aunque yo tenia otra forma de demostrar cariño... No se al final que acabaría queriendo el o... Yo solo veía que me iba mejorando conforme pasaba el tiempo, y que habría un día en el que estaría totalmente recuperada y valida por mi misma y, en una situación normal, lo que me habría tocado seria... Volver a casa. Al fin y al cabo era mía y sabia hacer todas las tareas. Solo tendría que buscarme un trabajo.

Elizabeth me vino a visitar al dia siguiente de Norrington me contara la verdad.

-Ya decía yo que era algo asi-dijo ella cuando se lo conté- Pero...-bajo la voz- ¿Crees que también fue por eso por lo que estuvo llorando el otro día?

-Supongo que si. Por eso o por ti-conteste.

-No, te puedo asegurar que no-dijo convencida- Sino no hubiera dejado que os quedarais aqui, pues se sentiría cohibido al saber que el te gusta.

-¿Que tendrá eso que ver contigo?

-Oh, nada-dijo la chica. Fue un poco extraño- Pero Norrington no es tonto. Yo me he casado con Will y el esta aparte. Gillette se caso con otra y esta a parte de ti. Si Norrington no se ha casado ha sido perfectamente por su culpa. A no ser que conociera a otra mujer en otro puerto-dijo. No quise seguir hablando de ello.

-¿y tu?¿ Como te va el embarazo?-le pregunte.

-Oh, bien gracias. Will y yo estamos impacientes-me contesto. Me alegraba tanto por ella... Ojala hubiera ido a su boda. Me pregunte si habría invitado a Norrington, pero no se lo dije.

-Lynne, tengo una cosa para ti-dijo Norrington que acababa de aparecer. Nos dimos un pequeño susto. De su mano derecha colgaba lo que parecía un fino colgante de plata.

-¿Es para mi?-pregunte, sonriendo.

-Claro. Pero tienes que venir a cojerlo-me dijo. No entendí. Mire a Elizabeth, pero ella me sonreía. Entonces sali de la cama y me puse de pie. ¿Cuanto habría hasta la puerta? ¿5 pasos? Di uno primero tambaleante, con Elizabeth a mi izquierda, y empecé a andar hacia Norrington, que me miraba sonriente. Me costo menos trabajo del que pensaba llegar hasta el, y cuando lo hice, me puse nerviosa y casi me cai.

-¡Muy bien!-exclamo Elizabeth.

-Aquí tienes tu recompensa-dijo el hombre y se puso detrás mía para colocarme el premio. Cuando el colgante toco mi cuello, estaba frio, pero entonces senti en mi nuca las calidas manos de Norrington, apartandome el pelo. Luego se volvió hacia a mi- Os queda precioso-dijo y me alargo el espejo del tocador. Realmente era muy bonito.-¿Por que no os vestís y venís al salón? Podemos cenar alli.

-Yo me tengo que ir-dijo Elizabeth.

-Había contado también con vos para cenar-dijo Norrington. Mire a Elizabeth.

-Lo siento, de veras, pero hoy no puedo quedarme. Mi padre viene a comer a casa. Otro dia vendré.-dijo, convincente. Norrington asintió.- Mañana no podré venir a verte. Voy a estar en el medico, por el embarazo-me dijo. Yo también le asentí. Luego, juntos, nos dirigimos al salón, mas lentos de lo que lo solían hacer por mi, y luego me despedí de Elizabeth.

-No tenias por que haber hecho esto, de verdad-le dije a Norrington, ya cenando. Estaba un poco abrumada. Todo estaba precioso, con velas de colores y con un aire... Distinto.

-No es nada. Me alegra. Además, ya veréis el regalo de cuando podáis ver el sol...-dijo misterioso.

-Sois muy amable-solo supe decir. Nos Miramos a los ojos unos instantes, y luego nos sonreímos sin saber que decir.

-Y... Decidme, ¿Que hay de la señora Norrington? Gillette supo reemplazarme enseguida-dije, como si nada y apenas sin darme cuenta.

-No he tenido tiempo para eso-dijo un poco cohibido- Pero ni mucho menos tengo prisa. Sabes, yo no puedo reemplazar a las mujeres como cualquier cosa. El amor no se reemplaza, sino que se acumula o se va perdiendo poco a poco de manera natural. Pero no he tenido tiempo ni para mantener ni para buscar. El Norrington de dos años atras no quería saber de mujeres. Y el viejo que vuelve es un papel en blanco-dijo y siguio comiendo. Intente mas o menos interpretar lo que había dicho. Un papel en blanco...

-Yo no podría-dije, sin dejar de comer, pero senti como el me miraba.- No podría empezar de cero. Lo que ha pasado siempre estará ahí, ahí para aprender o mejorar-seguí comiendo.

-Entonces espero que algún día se borren partes de vuestro de papel de las que ni estoy orgulloso, ni quiero que recordéis mas-dijo. Oh, parecía que no me habia cojido la indirecta. Yo me refería a mis sentimientos hacia el.

-Solo pongamos un recuerdo mas feliz encima y ¡voilá!-dije, sonriendo y el también me sonrió.

-Me hubiera gustado conoceros mejor. Sois increíble-me dijo. Oh...- ¿Tendrás ahora tiempo?

-¡No me estoy muriendo!-exclame y nos reímos.

Próximo capitulo: Hora de irse


	7. Hora de irse

7 Hora de irse

Los dias siguientes ya iba yo sola a comer al salón y andaba por la casa. Norrington decía que estaba orgulloso de mis progresos. Yo le contestaba que no era para tanto. Siempre era muy modesta con el, aunque poco a poco fuimos cogiendo confianza. Yo en la casa era una mas, me paseaba por ella a mis anchas, cogía el libro que quisiera de la biblioteca cuando quería y me sentaba en un salona leer y a esperar que Norrington volviera de trabajar. Y extrañamente parecía que cada vez venia mas temprano. Luego cenábamos o comíamos, y hablábamos. Yo no tenia mucho que contar, pero el me hablaba de lo que había hecho en el día, y yo lo comentaba. En esos momentos yo no podía pedir nada mas. Era feliz, sumamente feliz. Entonces, poco a poco, las cortinas de la casa iluminada con velas se fueron abriendo, para que cada día entrara mas claridad, y un día, a dos semanas de estar allí, Norrington me extendió su brazo y me dijo:

-Lynne, ha llegado el momento en el que el sol por fin pueda tener el privilegio de veros-y le cogí del brazo y empezamos a andar hacia la terraza. La terraza donde Norrington se escondía, la terraza donde Gillette lo voltio a intentar, la terraza donde el sol daba de lleno, pareciendo que me quería buscar e intentar atravesar con sus rayos la cortina de terciopelo rojo. Y entonces Norrington, como con un regalo, las destapo, y cerré por un momento los ojos, para abrirlos después poco a poco. No se como, pero extrañamente lo primero que vi fue a Norrington, mirándome, que luego tiraba de mi para adentrarme de nuevo en el mundo exterior. Sentí como el sol calentaba mi piel. Era una sensación tan agradable....

-Ahora que habéis dado el paso mas grande, lo demás será naturalmente. Por eso he decidido no tenerte encerrada. Y...-el hombre se paro un momento. Me puse nerviosa. El me ponía nerviosa.- Solo si queréis, os he conseguido un trabajo, en la enfermería. Estuve hablando con Lucy y acepto con mucho gusto. Solo tenéis que cuidar de enfermos, ella os enseñara.-me quede pensando. Valla, era una idea genial... Me gustaba, pero... ¿Tan pronto quería que me fuera? Suponía que ahora que tendría un trabajo, tendría que volver a mi casa, era lo mas normal. No iba a vivir siempre con el... El también necesitaba hacer su vida...

-Es... Una estupenda idea, os lo agradezco-le dije- Y lo mejor será que también me valla a mi casa. Ahora ya estoy recuperada. Necesito hacer una vida normal- dije, doliendome en el fondo. Vi como Norrington ponia cara rara, no se de que.

-¿Estais segura? Podeis quedaros todavia mas tiempo. No sois una molestia, os lo aseguro-dijo, convincente. Pero no, no podia aceptar.

-Estoy segura. Vos habeis cumplido. Me habeis trartado muy bien, me he recuperado. Y ahora lomque no sE es como agradceroslo, James-dije, pronunciando por primera vez su nombre. Se quedo un poco parado.

-Yo... No es necesario, ni mucho menos. Habeis dado vida a esta casa. Nos hemos hecho bien mutuamente. Ah...-el hombre me miro. Parecia indeciso.- Tambien me habeis dado la vida otra vez a mi-me quede mirandolo, sin saber que decir. Como aquel dia en el fuerte, el sol ya me estaba dando demasiado fuerte en la cabeza, y no podia pensar. Parecia que Norrington se dio cuenta.

-Sera mejor que entremos, tampoco es bueno abusar-dijo y volvimos a entrar en la casa. Me fui a mi habitacion a pensar. Si, lo mejor era que me fuera de la casa, dejar que Norrington rehiciera su vida, olvidarme de el... Yo tambien tenia que rehacer la mia. No sabia si podria... Pero por lo menos iba a tener un trabajo mas o menos social... Aunque me habia acostumbrado tanto a el... Lo conocia mas que nunca, y a la vez estaba mas confusa que nunca.

Proximo capitulo: Te vuelves a ir.


	8. Te vuelves a ir

8Te vuelves a ir

Las cosas fueron muy rápidas, no se por que. Al día siguiente hice la maleta. Norrington me metió en ella todos los vestidos que me había comprado a lo largo de mi estancia. Elizabeth me vino a visitar antes de que me marchara.

-Lo he notado-me dijo- He notado los cambios en Norrington desde que volviste hasta hoy. Y mejor aun, lo habéis cambiado para bien-estábamos sentadas en la cama. Norrington tenia que llegar con el carruaje que me llevaría a mi casa, y le estábamos esperando.

-¿Tu crees? ¿Crees que se debe a mi, segura?-pregunte.

-Claro, ¿quien si no? Incluso, me han dicho, que sale mucho antes del trabajo... Que ya no acepta ningún viaje largo... Bueno, tu ya sabes-me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Que insinúas?

-Vamos, Lynne... Que no te volviste tonta del día a la noche...-la chica s rio. Yo me quede pensando. No... No todo podía ser tan bonito... No para mi.

-Pero, si el... si el me...ya sabes, no me dejaría ir...-le dije. A Elizabeth se le borro la sonrisa de la cara.

-¿Por que eres asi? ¿Por que eres tan negativa?

-Solo intento ser realista-me puse de pie, intentando ver si me dejaba algo, pero en realidad disimulando.- El y yo vamos a rehacer nuestras vidas ahora que estamos recuperados. Además, yo ya...-titubee... No sabia si decirlo...- Yo ya no le amo-le espete. Algo se clavo dentro de mi, he intente disimular ante una cara de dolor.

-Lynne, te torturas a ti misma-dijo Elizabeth, intentando mirarme a la cara, y como si consiguiera saber lo que sentía. Me conocía bien...

-Déjalo, Elizabeth. Las cosas van a salir como tienen que salir-dije, dándome la vuelta. Sin querer tenia los ojos empañados y un nudo en la garganta. Elizabeth me miro, preocupada. Y era algo que no quería.

Norrington llego poco después. Me dijo que no hacia falta que me despidiera de la casa, que esperaba que la visitara pronto. Asentí. Salimos de la casa, y el me acompaño también en el viaje. No fueron mas de diez ,minutos, pero no quería que acabase. Luego, me ayudo a meter mi maleta en la casa. Vi como el carruaje no se iba, con lo que supuse que no se iba a quedar.

-Mañana salgo de viaje al sur, durante una semana. ¿Podré venir a visitaros cuando vuelva?-me preguntó.

-Claro, por supuesto, eso espero-dije, mas ansiosa de lo que hubiera deseado. Pero el me sonrió dulcemente.

-Si tenéis algún problema... Mi casa estará abierta para vos de todas formas-me dijo. Le asentí, agradecida. Luego se despidió y se fue. Entonces, todo ese dia, fue cuando empezó el trabajo duro. La casa estaba hecha un asco, parecía que no la limpiaban desde mucho antes de que yo me fuera. Luego deshice la maleta. Me encontré que Norrington me había metido por sorpresa una caja de bombones. Esas cosas me dejaban muy confusa. No sabia si ser positiva como Elizabeth ( y en mi opinión ser tan ingenua como al principio) o ser negativa, y a mi parecer mas realista. En realidad todo era muy faciil... El estaba en deuda conmigo, se sintió culpable y quiso agradecérmelo, nada mas. Eso no era ser negativa. Eso era la verdad y ya esta. Claro que, por otro lado... Deseaba tanto que fuera lo contrario...

Me prepare para el dia siguiente. Estaba nerviosa. Era mi primer trabajo, y esperaba hacerlo bien. Por lo menos podía estar tranquila, pues la presencia de Norrington no me perturbaría. Esperaba que Elizabeth me fuera a visitar algún día al trabajo. Puede que en realidad no estara tan sola como pensaba, y menos ahora, que esperaba conocer nuevas personas...

Próximo capitulo: Mi nuevo trabajo.


	9. Mi nuevo trabajo

_Ante todo, siento enormemente dejar tirado este fic… He vuelto a fan fiction, he leído vuestros reviews… y me he preguntado a mi misma como he podido ser tan mala de dejarlo tirado… aunque si soy sincera, y como creo que ya dije, aunsigue faltándome el último capitulo de este fic, pues el final me lo he complicado yo sola… Supongo que mis antiguos lectores ya ni se acordaran ni puede que lo vuelvan a leer, pero yo colocaré todo lo que tengo y quizás algún dia, ponga ese final._

9 Mi nuevo trabajo.

A las 7 de la mañana llegue a la enfermería. Entré tímidamente. Nada mas en la entrada estaba Lucy.

-¡Lynne! Que alegría veros-dijo acercándose a mi- ¿Estáis bien? ¿Totalmente recuperada?

-Bueno, sigo cansándome con facilidad, pero, por lo demás no me puedo quejar-le conteste, sonriendo.

-¿Tienes ganas de empezar? Tienes que estar atenta, pues solo hoy te daré las instrucciones-me comento.

-¿Solo hoy?-le pregunte.

-Si, mañana empiezo mis merecidas vacaciones-contesto- Pero no te preocupes, me va a sustituir un chico, Edward. No le conozco, pero tiene experiencia, asi que podréis preguntarle a el también alguna duda-me dijo. Le asentí. Valla... Hubiera querido conocerla mejor y hacernos amigas, pero...

-¿Cuando vuelves?

-Solo será tres semanas. Vuelvo a Inglaterra. He estado esperando para este viaje mucho tiempo. Tengo ganas de ver a mis familiares-se le ilumino el rostro- Bueno, ¿Quieres que empecemos?

-Por supuesto- conteste. Lucy primero me enseño como era la enfermería. Tenia varias salas, asi como las de urgencia, donde se recuperaban los enfermos (y era la mas grande), donde se operaba... Me explico que mi trabajo solo consistía en cuidar a los enfermos, y ayudar y seguir las instrucciones de Edward. Parecía fácil, pero, de todas maneras, yo como siempre, estaba insegura. Lucy me dio un uniforme como el que llevaba ella, bastante bonito, la verdad. Me presento a alguno de los enfermos, que estarían alli bastante tiempo, y de algunos me dijo sus preferencias a la hora de comer, por ejemplo. Era un trabajo bastante entretenido y social. Luego también me enseño a hacer curas básicas y ejemplos de algunas cosas en las que tendría que ayudar a Edward... Algunas me asustaron... Me dijo que había visto casi todo tipo de heridas y enfermedades. También me enseño a rellenar unos papeles con respecto al paciente.

-Mas de una vez me he encontrado con un pirata intentando colarse para ser curado...-me comento.- Bueno, ya te he explicado todo. Por hoy ya no tienes que hacer nada mas. Mañana puedes empezar. Tu turno seta de siete a cuatro, y coincidirás con Edward de siete a diez.

-¿Solo eso?-pregunte, extrañada. Me parecía poco tiempo.

-Hay un guarda, por la noche, aunque Edward vuelve a entrar de cuatro a seis. De todas maneras, para cualquier emergencia, el tiene que vivir,como lo he hecho yo, en la casa de al lado, donde viven todos los enfermeros. Y además, la semana que viene se cambia el turno y te toca mas tarde-me explico. Le asentí, entendiéndolo.

Cuando me fui, pase por la casa de Elizabeth. No quise hablar de Norrington, y ella no insistió. Pero, sin querer, de vez en cuando, me quedaba como anonadada, en las nubes... Y ella me preguntaba. Yo le decía que simplemente estaba emocionada con el trabajo. Puede que fuera eso, puede que no.

Al dia siguiente salí de mi casa temprano. Estaba nerviosa y no podía estar mas tiempo dentro de la casa. Llegue y entre. No había nadie a primera vista. Pase la recepción y entre en la sala de los enfermos. Salude a los tres que habian en ese momento , los tres que me había presentado Lucy, y les pregunte por Edward.

-Estaba en la sala de recepción-me contesto una mujer llamada Lisa, que había sufrido un accidente en el puerto tres dias antes.

-Pero he venido de alli y no estaba-dije. La mujer se encogió de hombros. Volvi a la recepción. No había nadie.

Próximo capitulo: El chico


	10. El chico

10 El chico

Me empecé a asustar. ¿Donde se había metido ese hombre? De repente un chico entro por la puerta. Decidí preguntarle.

-Discúlpeme... ¿Sabe donde esta... Edward? Es que no se quien es y nunca lo he visto-dije. El chico me miro muy extrañado.

-Emm... ¿Me dejas que os lo describa?-me dijo. Me quede un poco extrañada, pero asentí.- Es un chico de mas o menos mi edad y mi estatura. Tiene el pelo rubio, mas o menos como yo, los ojos grises también mas o menos como los míos, y fíjese usted, señorita, que se llama exactamente igual que yo- Me quede con la boca abierta, inmóvil- Soy Edward Smith a su servicio-dijo tendiéndome una mano. Yo reaccione por fin y se la estreche.

-Soy Lynne Kipling-dije.

-Valla, os estaba esperando-dijo muy jovial. Yo todavía estaba un poco anonadada. ¿Era el? Pero si solo era un crío... Aunque lo que también me llamo la atención fue su físico... Era bastante apuesto.

Edward me estuvo contando cosas de su vida. Había realizado sus estudios de medicina en Inglaterra, y luego había estado, pocos meses atrás, por varias colonias inglesas en el Caribe. Le pregunte por su familia. Desgraciadamente me dijo que murieron cuando era muy joven y que le cuido un tío, bastante adinerado. Fue el quien le pago los estudios. Luego, le dio la ventaja de trabajar en Inglaterra, donde el trabajo no era escaso pero si podía proporcionarse buena fama. En cambio su tío murió, y como no había nada que le retuviera en la isla europea, decidió trasladarse al Caribe, donde se le necesitaba mas. Me encantó la historia. Me hubiera gustado saber mas, pero el tiempo paso volando, y el chico se tenia que ir, hasta la tarde. Se despidió de mi y se fue.

-Es muy agradable, ¿Verdad?- me dijo una mujer de las que estaban en la enfermería, en la cama- Me recuerda a mi hijo, Johnn... que en paz descanse...-la miré- Trabajaba para la marina, en Port Royal. Su sueño era llegar a ser almirante... Pero hubo un motín, y los piratas le mataron...

-Lo siento-dije un poco incomoda. Le pregunte a la mujer si necesitaba algo, y me contesto que no. Me fui a la recepción. No sabia por que, pero estaba como ida. Y ahora que lo pensaba... Edward me había contado muchas cosas sobre el, sin embargo el no sabia nada de mi... Y no sabia que contarle.

A las cuatro menos cinco de la tarde, Edward volvió al trabajo.

-Es hora de irte, estaréis cansada, ¿no?-me dijo, con una bonita sonrisa que me hizo que me sintiera extraña.

-No mucho, la verdad-dije- Podría quedarme unas horas mas, en cambio vos...

-No se preocupe, no hay mucho trabajo. Además, me siento como en casa-dijo. Luego me acompaño hasta la puerta.- Que pase una buena tarde, señorita Kipling, nos vemos mañana.

-Adios-dije, un poco cohibida y me fui de allí.

Y mientras andaba hacia mi casa empecé a asustarme. ¿Que me había pasado? Estaba muy cortada cuando estaba con Edward. ¿Por que? Era un chico encantador, maravilloso... ¿Puede que demasiado?

Llegue a mi casa y me di un baño. Había decidido ir a casa de Elizabeth, pero ya no tenia ganas. En cambio, salí a comprar unas cosas. Y en medio de una calle escuche unos ruidos, y al fondo, un revuelo de gente, y me acerque. No podía ver bien lo que era. Veía que había miembros de la marina, poniendo orden. Y entonces le vi. El teniente Gillette, con cara triunfal, tenia agarrado de un brazo a un hombre andrajoso, con pintas de pirata, pero con expresión asustadiza, con un corte en el otro bazo y esposado. Alguien me empujo muy fuerte. Me volví para mirarle, y me encontré de frente al teniente Groves.

Próximo capitulo: Invitación doble


	11. Invitación doble

11 Invitación doble

-Disculpe... ¿Lynne?-el hombre me miro asombrado, con ojos abiertos como platos- ¿Sois vos?

-Si-conteste sin saber si alegrarme o asustarme, o salir corriendo. En cambio, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el hombre me abrazo. Me quede estupefacta.

-¡Que alegría de volver a Veros!-exclamo. Ahora si fue cuando sonreí, aunque todavía un poco aturdida-¿Que tal os encontráis?

-Bien, gracias-respondí. En realidad el teniente Groves era quien menos había cambiado... Le veía como siempre.

-Me alegro... Me alegro Mucho. Me hubiera gustado ir a visitaros algún día, pero he estado las ultimas semanas en el mar, haciendo el relevo a Norrington-me dijo.

-No os preocupéis. No importa-dije, sonriendo- ¿Y vos? ¿Como estáis?

-Mmm... Si os referís a estos últimos dos años... Nada nuevo que contar, la verdad. Trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo, eso es todo. En cambio vos...-me miro de arriba a abajo- Sois ya toda una mujer-me sonroje- Y tengo entendido que habéis empezado a coger responsabilidades...

-Si, trabajo en la enfermería de Port Royal-le comente.

-Bueno, si Necesitáis algo, lo que sea...-me sentí agradecida. Iba a responderle, pero el pelotón de soldados paso a nuestro lado.

-¿Que es lo que ha pasado?-pregunte a Groves.

-El teniente Gillette a capturado a un pirata que intentaba robar. Seguramente repercutirá en su reputación -me explico. Me quede mirando como el teniente se alejaba. Parecía que Groves se dio cuenta- Se lo que estáis pensando, pero Gillette siempre ha sido así. En el fondo esta avergonzado, pero no es lo suficientemente valiente para disculparse.

-No pasa nada-dije. En realidad no me interesaba lo mas mínimo.

-Bueno, yo tengo que marcharme, señorita Kipling, un placer volver a veros, de verdad-dijo y me beso la mano.

-Lo mismo digo señor. Adios-me despedí y el hombre se alejo a toda prisa, para no perder de vista al pelotón de soldados, presididos por Gillette.

Al día siguiente, volví a ir a la enfermería. Esa vez no me costo ningún trabajo encontrar a Edward.

-Buenos días, señorita Kipling-me dijo, cortésmente.

-Buenos dias-le respondí- ¿Hay mucho trabajo que hacer hoy?

-No creo. Esperemos a que vengan los marineros de vuelta a Port Royal y será cuando tengamos trabajo-me dijo y se acercó a una cama a entregarle a un hombre un vaso de agua- La señora Firth...-dijo señalando a la mujer con la que había hablado ayer sobre su hijo John- Se marcha hoy. Vendrá su esposo a recogería a las 12, asi que vos estaréis aqui-me informo.

-Claro, señor. Y debo rellenar los papeles correspondientes a su resistencia aquí, ¿no?

-Si, y no se le olvide que el señor Firth tiene que firmar, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-dije. Parecía que era lo único mas o menos interesante que iba a pasarme en el día, aunque puede que me pusiera a hablar con los enfermos. Empecé a hacer mi trabajo. Lo primero que me puse a hacer, la verdad, fue ponerme a lavar sabanas. No me importaba. Me sentía muy a gusto allí. A las nueve y media, Edward se acercó a mi.

-Lynne ha venido una... Chica a buscaros-me dijo. Fui a la recepción. Efectivamente, era quien esperaba.

-¡Elizabeth!-exclame, acercándome a ella.

-Lynne, ¿Como estas? ¿Te gusta esto?-me pregunto.

-Si, me gusta mucho-le conteste, sonriente- ¿Habéis conocido a Edward?-volvi la mirada hacia atrás, donde el chico estaba sentado en una mesa.

-No, no le conozco-contesto. Entonces, por una vez, vi que era yo quien tenia a alguien a quien presentar... Y le llame. El chico se acercó.

-Edward, esta es mi amiga, Elizabeth Swann-dije, presentándolos.

-Un gusto, señorita. Sois vos la hija del gobernador, ¿no?-pregunto el chico. Hubiera temido, tal y como era Elizabeth, que la chica se hubiera molestado por decirle eso, pero ni mucho menos lo hizo.

-Si, soy yo. Aunque...-la chica me miro- Lynne, ahora soy Elizabeth Turner, ¿Recordáis?- me quede durante unos instantes paralizada, y luego me puse colorada.

-Oh, si...-musite. ¿Como podia haberlo olvidado? Edward se rio.

-No pasa nada, mujer-la chica se rio también- Venia a invitarte hoy a cenar a mi casa, pero, ya que esta aqui Edward... ¿Podéis estar en mi casa a las nueve?-me quede todavía un poco paralizada. Lo primero y mas importante era: ¿Elizabeth acababa de invitar a Edward a cenar a su casa? ¡Pero si no le conocía!

-¿A las nueve?-repitió el chico y se puso a pensar.

-¡No nos importa, Edward!-exclamo la señora Fith, desde la sala de las camas. Todos nos volvimos para mirar. Parecía que los enfermos estaban bastantes atentos a nuestra conversacion...

-Bueno, esta bien- acepto el chico sonriendo. Luego me miro a mi- ¿Os importa que os Valla a recoger?-me pregunto. Mire a Elizabeth fugazmente, pero luego volvi a mirar al chico y le asenti.

-¡Que bien! Me encantara teneros en mi casa. Yo ya me tengo que ir. Le prometí a Will que no tardaría mucho-dijo la chica muy feliz y empezó a andar hacia la puerta.-¡Adios!

-Adios-me despedí y vi como salia.

-Que simpática... Y que amable al invitarme a su casa.-dijo Edward. Parecía bastante contento con la invitación- Bueno, yo también me tengo que ir preparando para irme-dijo el chico y se quedo como esperando a que yo dijera algo.

-Vale-solo se me ocurrió. Y era lo normal, ¿no?

El chico se fue a las diez, y luego estuve haciendo mi trabajo. A las doce vino el señor Fith por la señora Fith. Hice que rellenara y firmara todos los papeles. Antes de irse, la señora Fith se acercó a mi.

-Querida, no me puedo quejar de mi estancia aqui con vos, me habeis cuidado muy bien-me dijo.- Pero... ¿me permitís que os de mi opinión?-la mire extrañada y a la vez intrigada. Le asenti- Edward parece un buen chico, como mi hijo, además que es apuesto, tu ya sabes...-la mujer sonrio- Y me atrevería a decir... que os mira de forma extraña... y no os alarméis, pues me refiero a miradas cálidas. Seguro que me entendeis... -parpadee unos segundos sin saber que decir.

-Anna, nos tenemos que ir-le apremio su esposo, cojiendola del brazo. La mujer le miro con mala cara pero asintió.

-Que os lo paseis muy bien esta noche, querida, y que tengais mucha suerte-dijo al fin.

-Gracias, señora Fith-dije entrecortadamente. Luego la mujer me sonrio y se fue lentamente, agarrada del brazo de su esposo.

Próximo capitulo: ¿Solo un rumor?


	12. ¿Solo un rumor?

12 ¿Solo un rumor?

Sali de la enfermería a las cuatro, en cuanto llego Edward. Me volvió a repetir que me pasaría a recoger, como si no lo supiera, y yo le volví a aceptar. Parecía contento. Luego vino lo peor. Aunque tenia cinco horas para prepararme, antes de ello tenia que hacer unos recados y... Sin querer, sali de la casa a las cuatro y media y volví a las ocho y media. Se me paso el tiempo volando. Me prepare todo lo rápido que pude, temiendo un sonido en mi puerta... Que llego justamente cuando me estaba poniendo los zapatos. Me dirigí a ella y abrí. Edward estaba alli, sonriente como nunca y realmente guapo. Se me escapo una sonrisa nada mas verle.

-Hola-dije.

-Buenas tardes, señorita Kipling-me dijo. Le hice pasar.

-Siéntese, por favor. Solo me falta ponerme un zapato-le dije.

-Gracias-dijo el chico sentándose en un sofá frente al mio- Es una casa muy acogedora. ¿Vivis sola?- levante la mirada un instante, para luego volver a prestar la atención a mis zapatos. El no sabia la historia...

-Si, vivo sola. Mi madre murió, mi tia volvió a Inglaterra y mi padre... No se donde esta-le conteste, sin ningún tono en especial, pero creo que se sintió un poco incomodo.

-Bueno, yo también estoy solo, pero a lo largo de mi vida, en la escuela y en mi trabajo, he conocido a tantas personas que siempre estoy en compañia. Claro que yo llamo soledad a no estar con mi familia, no se vos... ¿Tenéis a... Alguien mas?-su comentario me volvió a dejar un poco anonadada. No sabia muy bien lo que quería decir.

-Bueno... tengo a Elizabeth, si es eso a lo que os referis. Ella es mi mejor amiga-le conteste.

-Si, era a eso-dijo y se quedo parado, mirando a mis zapatos. Yo ya estaba lista.

-¿Nos vamos?

-Claro-dijo el chico y salimos de la casa. A pesar de todo, teníamos tiempo, y fuimos andando. Hacia un dia muy bonito. Dentro de poco llegaría el otoño, y a pesar de todo, la palmeras siempre tenían el mismo aspecto todo el año. El Caribe siempre era igual de hermoso todo el año...

Llegamos a la casa de Elizabeth. Ahora era la casa de los Turner. No era igual de grande como la del gobernador, claro... era mas o menos como la de Norrington.

Llamamos a la puerta, y extraordinariamente, Elizabeth nos abrió.

-¡Lynne!-exclamo, contenta y me dio dos besos. Luego, mientras saludaba a Edward, también vi como detrás estaba Will, casi escondido, que también me saludo.- ¿Por que no pasamos al salón?-propuso y pasamos a una acojedora la de altos techos. Nos sentamos.

-Afortunadamente, a lo largo de mi vida, nunca he necesitado ir a la enfermería de Port Royal, y por eso creo que no os conozco-dijo la chica mirando a Edward. Parecía que iba a ser el centro de atención esa noche.- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevais trabajando aqui?

-La verdad... Dos dias, lo mismo que Lynne-explico. Elizabeth quedo sorprendida.

-Oh... ¿y es la primera vez que trabajáis? ¿Sois de Port Royal?

-No... Naci en Inglaterra, pero llevo un año trabajando en el Caribe.

-Sois muy joven... ¿Que edad tenéis? Si no es mucho preguntar...-extrañamente Elizabeth parecia muy interesada en el...

-El mes que viene cumplo 21 años-contesto.

-¿21?-repetí, sorprendida- Solo sois un año mayor que nosotras.

-Sois muy joven... Aunque Will también tiene la misma edad que nosotras-dijo Elizabeth. Edward le miro.

-¿Sois vos de Port Royal?-le pregunto.

-No. También naci en Inglaterra, pero llevo mucho tiempo aqui-contesto.

-Es increíble en lo que se esta convirtiendo las colonias inglesas hoy en dia-comento Edward.

-Es cierto-dijo Elizabeth. Luego me miro- y... Lynne, ¿Estais contenta con el trabajo?

-Mas de lo que esperaba-conteste- es maravilloso, sobre todo el saber que estas ayudando a personas. No sabría decir otro trabajo mejor.

-Lynne hace bien su trabajo, pone empeño y ganas. Los pacientes están muy contentos con ella-intervino Edward. Realmente, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Y Edward era fantástico. No sabia por que, pero sentía como si lo conociera de antes...

Poco después nos dirigimos al salón y empezamos a comer. Edward se quedo un poco impresionado al saber que Will era herrero, y yo al saber que todavía trabajaba en ello.

Realmente parecían una pareja feliz... Nos comento como iba el embarazo de Elizabeth. Me alegre mucho por ellos.

Entonces Edward saco un tema de conversación... Del que yo prefería estar alejada... Y mira que me jure no pensar en el en toda la noche...

-¿Y el comodoro Norrington? He oido rumores sobre el antes de venir aqui...-dijo.

-¿Rumores? ¿Que rumores?-pregunto Elizabeth sin mirarme. Creo que Will si lo hizo.

-Algo de que se ha vuelto loco, que es un borracho y que lo van a destituir de su puesto-explico. Se me revolvió el estomago.

Próximo capitulo: "Bajada de tensión"


	13. Bajada de tensión

13 "Bajada de tensión"

-¿Quién os dijo eso?-pregunto Elizabeth alarmada.

-Son rumores, que mas da. Fue cuando estuve trabajando en Guadalupe, estuvo unos días alli. Luego se marcho. Dijeron que ni tenia rumbo, ni usaba mapas. Y otros dijeron que fue por una mujer...

-¿Una mujer?

-Si, pero eso ya no me lo creo mucho. Dicen que fue por una mujer que conoció en el puerto de Palos, en España, cuando era joven. Al parecer, la chica había sido novia del famoso capitán Sparrow... Pero ella eligio al que por entonces era el teniente Norrington. Por lo visto, habia rumores de que la chica estaba actualmente en el Caribe, y fue en su busca, usando a la Marina Real Britanica para ello y dando escusas poco creíbles. Luego, me dijeron que volvió derrotado a Port Royal... Y ya no se nada mas.-el joven termino. Elizabeth se quedo con ojos como platos. Yo me empecé a sentir terriblemente mal, pero intente mantener la compostura y disimular.

-Eso es mentira-dijo Elizabeth.- El comodoro no ha estado en busca de una chica estos años. Ha estado haciendo recados para la marina. Y cuando ha vuelto, ha estado perfectamente.

-Bueno, yo ya he dicho que no me lo creia mucho...-dijo el chico y me miro.- Lynne... ¿Te encuentras bien?-el chico me miro preocupado. Will y Elizabeth también me miraron- ¿No esta un poco pálida?

-Estoy bien-dije, con un hilo de voz. Elizabeth se puso en pie.

-Son... Bajadas de tensión que le da...-dijo acercándose a mi, he hizo que me pusiera de pie.- No os preocupéis, se como arreglarlo.

-Espera, no creo que sea conveniente ponerla de pie...-dijo Edward levantándose el también. Elizabeth se dio cuenta de que... el era medico.

-Pero, se exactamente que le pasa y que necesita... No hay problema, solo será unos instantes-insistió la chica y me llevo de alli. Entramos en una habitación.

-Lynne... Lynne dime algo...-me dijo Elizabeth.

-Soy... Una estúpida.-musite.

-¡No! Tranquila... Tranquila. Lo que ha dicho Edward es mentira.

-No... Seguro que no es mentira, y si lo fuera... ¡Mírame! ¿Por que tengo que ponerme asi?-temi lo que Elizabeth diria.

-Porque realmente le amas-contesto.

-Eso no puede ser...-respire profundamente. No sabia por que, pero quería hacerme creer que no le amaba... Quizás para no hacerme sufrir... pero era estúpido.

-Lynne, no te tortures mas. No te quiero ver asi, por favor-me dijo Elizabeth y me abrazo. Luego se levanto, mojo un paño en agua y me lo paso por la cara, para que me despejara.

-Lo siento. Soy idiota, idiota...-mire al vacio y luego a Elizabeth.- ¿Que te parece Edward?

-Parece simpático, interesante y Buena persona- me contesto.- Y también me parece que te mira demasiado.

-¿Como?-exclame. Eso, no podia ser... Ni queria que sucediera. De repente llamaron a la puerta. Eran Will y Edward.

-¿Necesitais ayuda?-dijo este ultimo.

-No... Ya me encuentro mejor-dije, poniéndome en pie..

-Me parece... Que por hoy se ha acabado la cena. Lo mejor es que Lynne vuelva a casa y descanse-dijo Elizabeth.

-Podemos quedar otro dia, podéis venir cuando queráis-dijo Will.

-Muchas gracias, señor Turner-dijo Edward y todos salimos de alli.

-Siento haberlo estropeado todo-dije, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes-dijo Elizabeth y me abrazo.- Te ire a visitar dentro de poco.

Nos despedimos y Edward decidió acompañarme a mi casa. Me recordo, no se por que, a aquella vez que Norrington me acompaño a la mia, después de la cena en la casa del gobenador... Pero no era lo mismo. Esta vez, extrañamente, iba con un chico al que conocía mucho menos y con el que tenia mucha mas confianza. El paseo me vino bien, pues estaba totalmente recuperada cuando llegue a la casa.

-Me he divertido mucho, todo ha sido perfecto, pero ahora teneis que cuidaros. - Dijo cuando llegamos a la casa.

-Gracias, señor. Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien, y no se preocupe por mi, ya estoy perfectamente, me pasa a menudo-le dije, intentando que no se preocupara.

-Entonces... ¿Nos vemos mañana?-me dijo, aunque su tono... me resulto algo extraño.

-Claro, alli estaré-dije y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el joven se acercó a mi y me beso en la mejilla. Me quede durante un segundo paralizada, hasta que el se despidió con la mano. Le sonrei, musite un débil adios y entre en mi casa.

Próximo capitulo: ¿Una semana?


	14. ¿Una semana?

14 ¿Una semana?

La noche de la cena, cuando llegue a casa, estaba tan cansada, que no me dio tiempo a pensar en lo que había pasado. En cambio, al dia siguiente... miles de ideas, pensamientos y suposiciones me asaltaron, y me hacia un lio.

Por un lado Norrington y sus aventuras secretas. Realmente, la historia mas o menos encajaba, aunque por otro lado... Ni me importaba lo mas mínimo. Ojala encontrara a esa chica, se casara con ella y fueran muy felices. Aunque realmente sabia que no queria eso...

Luego, Edward. No sabia que pensar sobre ese chico. Era demasiado encantador, demasiado perfecto... Y empezaba a abordarme, cosas e ideas en mi cabeza... su comportamiento no lo tenia muy claro. Y mis sentimientos hacia el tampoco.

El cumulo de problemas me hacia sentirme estresada, y sobre todo, las decisiones que tenia que tomar en mi interior. Nunca tenia algo claro.

Llegue a la enfermería a mi hora. Salude a Edward, con normalidad, pero el me sorprendió con algo nuevo.

-Lynne, ¿Tenéis algo que hacer esta noche?-me pregunto. Al principio me quede un poco anonadada. Luego le respondí.

-¿Esta noche? No. ¿Por que?

-Me gustaría invitaros a cenar a mi casa. Bueno. No es mi casa, es aqui al lado, la de la enfermería, si quieres...-el chico me pareció nervioso. Y la verdad, yo también estaba nerviosa.

-Eh... Claro, acepto.-dije. El chico me sonrió, un poco ruborizado. De repente senti algo en mi interior, pero se fue enseguida. Recordé las tareas que tenia que hacer y cada uno nos pusimos a lo nuestro. Valla...lo de esa noche... ¿Era una cita? No creo... Éramos amigos, ¿no? Ya se que nos conocemos desde hace poco, pero... había cosas que no lograba entender. Entonces, la sensación que me habia embargado antes me subió, desde un punto que no sabría decir de mi estomago hasta mi pecho, al oir una voz... Y parecía que hacia siglos que no la oia, y parecía que todo se ponia mas claro, todo estaba mejor, y casi siento desfallecer al darme la vuelta y encontrarme a James Norrington al frente mia.

-¡Señor Norrington!- exclame y me acerque a el. Este me abrazo. Estaba tan impresionada que en ese momento ni me di cuenta.

-Señorita Kipling... ¿Como estais?-me pregunto. Mi sonrisa era de oreja a oreja, sin dejarme apena hablar.

-Bien... Gracias-le conteste, todavía impresionada. ¿Como era posible? Dijo que tardaría una semana...

-me alegro mucho... He llegado hace unas horas, y había decidido visitaros en vuestro nuevo trabajo-comento. Entonces apareció Edward.

-Buenos dias, señor Norrington-le saludo el chico y le alargo su mano, para que se la estrechara. No sabia si seria cosa mia... Pero el tono de voz del joven me pareció mas frio que de costumbre.

-Buenos dias. ¿Sois vos el enfermero?-le pregunto el comodoro, estrechándole la mano. Al parecer, a Edward no le gusto nada lo que le dijo...

-Me llamo Edward Smith, y soy medico-dijo, recalcando un poco la palabra.

-Valla... Sois muy joven para serlo-dijo con naturalidad, al parecer sin darse cuenta del tono de pocos amigos de Edward.

-Y vos también para ser comodoro... ¿No creéis?- le respondió el chico. Me sentí mal al verle comportarse asi.

-Que mi apariencia no os engañe... Tengo 24 años. Aunque si, soy comodoro desde hace tres. Supongo que si hemos llegado a donde hemos llegado con nuestra edad será porque somos realmente buenos, ¿no?- Norrington se quedo mirándolo, sonriéndole. Parecía que, o no se habia dado cuenta de la situación... o era un farol. Tuve que meterme en medio para que esa conversación acabara.

-Los dos sois realmente buenos, pero no hace falta discutir por ello.-dije. Edward se dio cuenta de mis intenciones.

- Ya... Bueno, Lynne, no tardes mucho...-miro al comodoro de pasada.- Te necesito.- y dicho esto, le hizo un pequeño movimiento con la cabeza al comodoro y se fue. Mire a Norrington. Abri la boca para decir algo, pero este me interrumpió.

-Habia venido para invitaros a cenar, a mi casa, esta noche. Ella os hecha de menos.-dijo, con su mejor sonrisa. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta.

-Lo siento... Pero, señor, esta noche había quedado con Edward...-me excuse. No se por que, pero el rostro del comodoro no se torció, sin embargo creo que sus ojos delataron espanto.

-Oh... Bueno, pues...no importa. ¿Podréis mañana?-su voz se notaba un poco confusa y titubeante.

-Claro que si, señor. Estaré encantada-acepte. Le dedique una gran sonrisa, a lo que el supo respondermela con una tímida de las suyas.

-Bueno, no os entretengo mas. Supongo que tenéis trabajo... Hasta mañana.-se despidió el hombre.

-Adios-le dije yo y vi como se alejaba y salia por la puerta.

Cuando llegue a mi casa esa tarde, no me entretuve en ir a comprar ni nada de eso. Estaba demasiado ocupada en analizar todo lo que me había pasado esa mañana. Necesitaba hablar con Elizabeth. Ella siempre era capaz de darme otro punto de vista de las cosas. Normalmente el positivo.

Sali de mi casa en dirección a la casa de Edward, al lado de la enfermería. Estaba nerviosa. Sabia que esa cena iba a ser distinta a todas las que había tenido antes. En esa no iba a estar rodeada de criados, ni de lujos. En esa tenia que ser yo. No merecía la pena fingir. Pero me acobardaba solo de pensar que diría cuando lo supiese todo sobre mi.

Llegue a la casa y llame tímidamente. Edward me abrió y me hizo pasar. Me quede mirando la estancia. La casa ers bastante pequeña, aunque no mas que la mía. La cocina estaba conectada con el salón, y mas alla estaba la pequeña salita con dos sofas. Allí fue donde nos sentamos.

-Afortunadamente, llevo tan poco tiempo aqui que no me ha dado tiempo a desordenarla.-me dijo el chico, sonriente.

-Es una casa muy reconfortable. ¿Pagas algo por ella?-pregunte.

-No. Si los medicos, además de desplazarse de su hogar, tuvieran que pagar el alojamiento, no harían el trabajo-me explico.- Claro, que a mi no me importa moverme. He estado bastante cómodo en los lugares en los que he vivido hasta ahora, pero no dejare de cambiarme hasta que tenga una buena razón de peso para quedarme-dijo.

-¿Y que pensáis de Port Royal?-pregunte, en realidad, en ese momento, sin darme cuenta de la situación.

-Bueno... Bastante mejor de lo que esperaba-el chico me sonrió. En realidad era encantador... pero sentía que había una parte escondida detrás de el, que no quería revelar, y que solo había podido vislumbrar una vez. Aquella mañana, con Norrington.

Solo estuvimos poco mas hablando en la salita, pues la cena estuvo lista poco después. El la había preparado.

Mientras avanzaba la velada, nos fuimos relajando. Empezamos hablando del trabajo y... Desgraciadamente terminamos hablando de Norrington.

-siento haber hablado del comodoro asi, sin saber que erais su amiga-me dijo.

-No pasa nada... Realmente me intereso lo que dijisteis, fuera verdad o mentira.

-No suelo creer en rumores-se excuso. - Pero no puedo negar que es extraño su comportamiento.

-Yo tampoco...- el chico me miro. Parecia serio.

-No lo entiendo...- Edward miro a todos lados mientras yo esperaba, callada, a que el siguiera. No me dio muy buena espina. Entonces el joven me miro con sus ojos grises, asustándome aun mas...- Lynne, hay algo que no os he dicho- trague saliva, mientras el no cambiaba de posición- Se vuestra historia. Lo se todo. Se de ti desde antes de conocernos, y mucho mas aqui, con lo que me contaron los pacientes. Entonces, no entiendo... ¿Como puedes seguir hablándole al desgraciado de Norrington?

Próximo capitulo: "Esa decisión... No depende de mi"


End file.
